Скрытое наблюдение
by Kisassi
Summary: Янг решает разобраться в том, что происходит с доктором Рашем. И находит кое-что необычное...


Он сам это начал. Он сам был виноват. Хотя причина и намеренья у него были совсем другие, даже в какой-то мере благородные.

Их корабль все так же летел через межзвездную пустоту, следуя собственному курсу, а по внутреннему времени наступило «утро».

Полковник Эверетт Янг пришел в комнату управления, чтоб, во-первых, уточнить происходящее вокруг Судьбы, а во-вторых хоть немного отложить административно-организационные дела, которыми его заваливали, стоило занять свое место в импровизированном кабинете.

— Доброе утро, доктор Раш! – пожелал он единственному человеку в комнате.

Реакции не последовало. Доктор Николас Раш задумчиво смотрел сквозь экран.

— Раш! – настойчивее повторил Янг. – Николас!

— А, что? Простите, полковник, задумался.

— Что, тяжелая ночь? – хмыкнул Эверетт.

Доктор Раш пожал плечами.

Через пару дней ситуация повторилась почти полностью.

В целом, подобное поведение не было чем-то странным. В конце-концов они летели уже не первый год, солнечный свет видели или на редких, пригодных для жизни, планетах или, когда с помощью коммуникационных камней обменивались телами с кем-то на Земле. А подобная атмосфера никак не способствует концентрации.

Будь кто-то другой рассеян – полковник Янг бы не насторожился, но для Раша весь этот проект имел огромное значение, его абсолютная вера в цель и миссию Судьбы походило на религиозное поклонение. Он никогда не позволял себе ни секунды отвлечения, по крайней мере без веской причины. Вроде мятежа, сокрытия данных или глубоких чувств. Первый вариант уже давно был неактуален: разногласия между военными и гражданскими закончились уже давно, точно так же, как и между землянами и люшинцами. Все они были в одной лодке, на одном корабле-городе. Чувства Раша чуть не убили его, когда он ради них пошел против осторожности, а Николас был не из тех, кто просто так забывает уроки. Оставался только вариант сокрытия данных, который был более чем правдоподобным. А уж если Раш что-то скрывает, то первой миссией Янга было узнать, что именно.

Если же нужно было что-то разведать о человеке, который меньше всего хочет, чтоб о нем что-то узнали, то нужно обратиться к тому, кто постоянно копается в чужих тайнах.

Илай Уоллес, так и не закончивший колледж, но сумевший решить задачу, которая и привела их всех сюда. Он изменился с начала их путешествия больше всех остальных. Хотя до сих пор остался немного лентяем. По крайней мере, он единственный из всего экипажа Судьбы умудрился получить отпуск.

Заходя в его каюту полковник Янг ожидал увидеть что-угодно, начиная от совместного просмотра с половиной экипажа фильма из жизни Судьбы и заканчивая пьянкой с парой вознесшихся Древних. На деле же оказалось, что Илай просто лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок.

— Полковник, что привело? – поинтересовался он.

— Извини, что не постучался.

— Я видел, что вы идете.

Илай указал вверх и Янг увидел, что Уоллес пристроил на потолок экраны.

— Что я тебе говорил о слежке за людьми? – поинтересовался полковник.

Илай поднялся с кровати.

— Но вы же пришли сюда именно за тем, чтоб попросить меня последить за кем-то, верно?

— С возрастом ты становишься все больше похожим на Раша.

— Буду считать это комплиментом.

— Это не был комплимент.

— Но я предпочитаю считать его таковым.

Эверетт вздохнул: после того, как Илай остался на две недели в уснувшем корабле и почти без надежды на спасения – он изменился больше всего. Иногда у Янга появлялось подозрение, что этот парень вовсе не входил в крио-стазис, а нашел способ растянуть энергию Судьбы на несколько лет. По крайней мере, он оказался первым, кто проснулся в другой галактике, а его крио-камера, по утверждению Броуди, как была нерабочей, так и осталась.

— Меня беспокоит доктор Раш.

— Конечно, – кивнул Уоллес, – и вы хотите, чтоб я установил слежку за ним, как в старые, добрые времена?

— Илай, я не… – начал Янг, но его перебили:

— Я сделаю это.

— Что?

— Я смог настроить кино так, чтоб они незаметно следовали за объектом без моего участия. Запись будет идти все время, только смотреть я ее не буду, передам вам полностью. По рукам?

— По рукам.

Потом Янг часто думал, что Илай все знал. Ведь люди меняются, но привычки остаются, и чья вина, что новые шутки жестче прежних?

Управление кораблем хлопотное дело. Даже, если корабль летит, в общем-то, сам. Через неделю у полковника Янга, наконец-то, выдалось свободное время, и он не был уставшим до такой степени, что Тамара отправила бы его спать, под угрозой вколоть ударную дозу транквилизатора.

На одной из планет, куда недавно отправлялась команда, чтоб полнить запасы, люди нашли любопытные листья, из которых можно было заваривать нечто, отдаленно напоминающее чай и с удивительным тонизирующим эффектом. Вот с чашкой такого условно-чая полковник Янг и сел смотреть записи с Рашем, чтоб выяснить, что же может вызвать его рассеянность, которая еще пару раз замечалась за ним в течение недели.

На видео не было ничего: Николас основную часть времени проводил рядом с «яблочным огрызком» или в рубке. Янг понял, что если продолжать смотреть все, даже на быстрой перемотке, то это займет слишком много времени. Он вспомнил, когда в последний раз видел Раша рассеянным и включил запись на предыдущий день.

Опять работа с базой данных Судьбы, обед, душ, каюта. Вроде бы все, как и обычно. Эверетт не успел подумать о том, что может дело в каких-то записях, когда без стука в каюту Раша кто-то вошел. Янг замедлил видео до нормальной скорости и с удивлением узнал в вошедшем сержанта Рональда Грира.

Кино плохо уловило звук и услышать их разговор не удалось, понятно было только, что это спор. Можно было разобрать обвинения, которыми сыпал военный. На очередном Раш закинул голову и расхохотался. Это был не самый разумный шаг.

Все на Судьбе знали, что Грир человек нервный. И все знали, что его лучше не провоцировать, потому что нервный астрофизик – это одно, а морпех – совсем другое. С Рашем у него не раз и не два были столкновения в прошлом, пока они не научились поменьше встречать друг друга.

Янг решил, что сейчас увидит сцену избиения, после которой гордый Николас не пойдет к ТиДжей, а будет страдать молча. Но, как это часто бывает, все оказалось не так, как на первый взгляд.

Грир подался вперед и поцеловал Раша, тот не пытался вырваться, а когда сержант отстранился – остановил его, схватил за руку и потянул на себя, попутно расстегивая свои джинсы.

На моменте, когда они стянули друг с друга остатки одежды и упали вдвоем на кровать Раша – чай благополучно разлился на стол, пол и ноги полковника Янга.

Даже в том качестве, которое могло выдать кино и с того не слишком удобного ракурса под потолком, было видно, насколько бережно ведет себя Грир. Он покрывал поцелуями тело Николаса так долго, что видимо тому это наскучило и он что-то сказал, отчего сержант вскинулся и подвинулся так, чтоб быть лицом к лицу с Рашем. Они о чем-то говорили, а потом Янг предпочел выключить экран, потому что Николас развел ноги и намерения Грира стали более, чем ясны.

Стоило вести себя, как всегда. Но, когда Янг услышал:

— Доброе утро, полковник.

И Раш сел рядом, то вилка чуть было не улетела под стол.

— Добро утро.

— Могу я попросить вас об одолжении? – спросил доктор Раш.

— После стольких лет, глупо задавать подобные вопросы, Николас.

— Хорошо, – тот пожал плечами, – уничтожьте то домашнее видео, что наснимал Илай или отдайте его мне. В любом случае, лучше, чтоб сержанту Гриру оно в руки не попало, а то пострадает один из лучших умов на корабле.

Янг почувствовал, что искусственная гравитация теряет свою силу и пол медленно уходит куда-то, а голова идет кругом.

— Ты… Знал?

— Бросьте, полковник, тяжело не заметить, что целый день у тебя за спиной что-то летает.

— Но… Как вы? В смысле... Отчего вы двое…

— Мы много спорили, – ответил Раш, – а в спорах рождается истина. Оказалось, что сержанту Гриру не хватает кого-то, перед кем он не должен быть крутым парнем, а после того, что случилось с доктором Парк…

Янг вспомнил слепую девушку, шагнувшую в шлюз. Она не могла вынести того, что будет бесполезна.

Раш сказал что-то о новых данных, которые он раскопал, и ушел. А полковник остался сидеть, молча глядя в стол. Еще никогда в жизни Эверетт Янг не чувствовал себя так плохо.


End file.
